


Healing Touch

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Daiken Week 2020, Diversity Writing Challenge, M/M, Word Count Sets Boot Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: There are infinite ways to find one’s soulmate.  Daisuke doesn’t expect to find his on the soccer field – or rather after the game, when he wants to apologize to Ichijouji Ken.  Nor did he expect what came after.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya, Inoue Miyako | Yolei Inoue/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya, Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Piemon | Piedmon/Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47
Collections: Daiken Week 2020





	Healing Touch

**Title:** Healing Touch  
**Ship:** Ken x Daisuke (minor Taichi x Yamato, Hikari x Miyako, vaguely alluded to Takeru x Piemon)  
**Chapter:** One|| **Words:** 3,798  
**Genre:** Drama, Romance|| **Rated:** G  
**Challenges:** Diversity Writing: Ken x Daisuke/Daisuke x Ken, G47, character achieves a target (Daisuke finds his soulmate); DaiKen Week 2020, day #3, soulmates  
**Notes:** Soulmate AU. I had a lot of fun. You may hear me cackling evilly.  
**Summary:** There are infinite ways to find one’s soulmate. Daisuke doesn’t expect to find his on the soccer field – or rather after the game, when he wants to apologize to Ichijouji Ken. Nor did he expect what came after.

* * *

Everyone knew that if you had a soulmate, there was a way to tell. The ways differed all over the world. Some people had timers. Other people had marks. Sometimes soulmates had different methods. Entire movies had been made about people whose marks didn’t align – or so they thought – only to find their soulmate regardless. 

Daisuke didn’t have a timer. He didn’t have a mark of any kind on him. So far as he could tell, he either didn’t have a soulmate or his method was one of the far less identifiable ones. 

He’d tried for years to tell if Hikari shared his dreams. She never had. Two days after they first started to go to the Digital World, she and Miyako started blushing at one another. On their right hands there displayed Crest marks – Love and Purity on Hikari and Light on Miyako. Whenever the two of them were close enough, the marks glowed. 

_Oh, joy,_ Daisuke grumbled, while trying to look as if he were happy for them. He really was, all things considered. But when so many of his friends had managed to find their soulmate – even _Jun_ had, and he was getting pretty tired of hearing about all the fun dreams she and Momoe had together – and he hadn’t yet, it was more than a little irritating. 

Taichi’s hand rested on his shoulder and he looked up to his senior. “You’re a little jealous, aren’t you?” 

Daisuke ducked his head. “No.” He didn’t think he was. He wasn’t jealous of Miyako, not like that. He’d always sort of hoped something would happen that would prove he and Hikari were soulmates. But now that she was clearly bonded to Miyako, he wasn’t upset. 

Taichi chuckled. “Good thing you’re not Yamato. You wouldn’t be able to lie to me then.” 

Daisuke blinked a little at that. “Huh?” 

“We’re Truth-tellers,” Taichi told him, settling down in one of the computer room chairs. The two of them were the only ones left right now. Hikari and Miyako had gone off to have tea together, while Takeru instructed Iori in the fine arts of being a Chosen. Koushiro had gone off somewhere as well, leaving only the two of them. 

“Truth-tellers?” He’d heard about that – those who were Truth-tellers couldn’t lie to their soulmates, no matter how hard they tried. 

Taichi nodded, leaning back in his chair. “Real pain, too, especially when we were in the Digital World.” He grinned a wicked little grin. “More for him than me, though. He never wanted to talk about anything back then. Best he could do was just tell me he didn’t want to talk and keep his mouth shut. But that still meant I knew something was up with him.” 

Daisuke drummed his fingers on the table. “You guys – you and Hikari-chan – you don’t have the same method?” 

“Nope. Our parents aren’t even soulmates. They just fell in love with each other.” Taichi shrugged. “You might have to deal with that. Sometimes you never meet them – or you wish that you hadn’t.” His lips thinned a bit. “I have to feel for Takeru.” 

Daisuke’s head jerked up. “You do?” He wasn’t sure if he wanted to “feel” for him or not. 

Taichi closed his eyes. “I’d rather not say. It’s really more his story. But Takeru’s a KillLove.” 

That said more than anything else could have – that the only person who could kill him would be his soulmate. Daisuke shuddered at that. “I don’t want to know.” 

“Neither did he.” Taichi shook his head. “Maybe he’ll tell you one day. Anyway, don’t fret about it. Maybe you just haven’t met your person yet. And there aware so many ways. Have you checked to see if you’re a Skin Writer?” 

Daisuke made a face. “When I was five. Nothing happened. I’ve checked every way that I could think of and nothing worked.” 

Taichi heaved himself up to his feet. “It’ll work out. Probably when you least expect it.” 

Daisuke nodded. What he thought was that he didn’t know how many times he’d been told something like that. He was more than tired of waiting. 

At least he had that soccer game against Tamachi to think about instead. Now that was something he didn’t have to worry about. Anticipate gleefully going up against Ichijouji Ken? Oh, _yes_. 

_There’s Name-Sayers, too,_ Daisuke thought on his way home. Those were the ones where one didn’t know one’s soulmate until they said their name. He’d not heard so many people say his name – and Ichijouji Ken was one of those. He tried not to think about that too much, though. He needed to be ready to play, not fret about his soulmate, or lack thereof. 

* * *

Ken didn’t want to leave the Digital World. He always had so much work to do, especially now that these so-called “Chosen” were there to interfere. In the months before they’d shown up, he’d been able to get a great deal of work done, taking over individual areas and crushing all resistance. Once he deigned the towers and could spread his influence without being there himself, then it had gotten even better. 

But now that they’d started to take down his spires wherever they could, he had to come along behind them, find the places they weren’t guarding, and do it all over again. Not what he wanted, not at all. 

But he still lived part time in the human world and that meant he had to do human things, such as eat and sleep and take part in certain social events, such as soccer games. 

He’d researched his opponents, of course. He always did that, be it in the human or Digital Worlds. So he knew all about Motomiya Daisuke, his opposing captain. The other was good at what he did – for what he was. A pitiful human being who couldn’t compare to Ken in strength, speed, reflexes, co-ordination, tactical prowess, or anything else. 

What irritated him more than anything was that Motomiya now challenged him on two fronts, without even realizing it. The same fool he’d fought in the Digital World for weeks now. He’d even been close to him, having the brat unconscious at his feet. 

_I should have kept him then._ The only reason he hadn’t was that he knew the other Chosen would be the types to come hunting for their captive ‘leader’ until they found him. That would interfere even more with his plans. 

At any rate, the idea of trouncing Motomiya on the soccer field was more than a little pleasing to him. There wasn’t any way that Motomiya would be able to beat him. All he would have to do would be show up and victory would be his. 

So he made his preparations. He set several divisions of his army to move into certain areas of the Digital World during the soccer game, when presumably the Chosen would be too distracted to go and defeat them. The Digimon could at least obey simple orders like that. 

Ken gave virtually no thought at all to the concepts of soulmates. He remained aware, of course, of all the varied ways one could detect a soulmate, and once he’d determined that he possessed none of those traits – no marks, no counter, no names written on his body, when he wrote on himself it did not appear on anyone else’s, he seldom dreamed, let alone shared it with another being – then he dismissed the thought completely. There were, of course, ways that he would not be able to test until such a thing happened. But he’d heard enough people saying his name at him that he knew none of them were such an impossible person, and he refused to believe anyone would even _want_ to heal him – let alone that he’d ever be careless enough to be injured in the first place. 

He had noticed such signs on his enemies, of course. He’d seen the way that Yagami and Ishida always spoke absolute truth to one another. Recently he’d even seen the marks on the two girls. He’d inspected Motomiya during that time he had him unconscious, assuaging his curiosity about the other. Not a mark on the boy, though. If he had a soulmate, the sign wasn’t on him. 

Too bad. If it had been the blond, he might well have kept Motomiya anyway, just to have the pleasure of keeping something that one of his enemies would want back and making sure that he never escaped. 

But for himself, it meant nothing. He would never have a soulmate. He _could_ never have one. That would require a certain level of caring about another, and Ken did not doubt that the only person he cared about was himself. Who else mattered? 

So he prepared himself for the soccer game, setting his plans in motion and departing somewhat later than he’d had planned. Taking part in human world activities meant that he also had to do other things he disliked, such as photo shoots and autograph sessions. 

By the time he got to the soccer field, matters had proceeded as he expected. The opposing team had a bit of a lead. Nothing that he couldn’t deal with, of course. 

His eyes narrowed when he spied the little creatures with his enemies. What were _Digimon_ doing here? They should all be in the Digital World. 

Something to deal with later. For now, he came down towards his team, not surprised in the slightest to find that Motomiya came over to talk. 

In fairness, Ken worried that there might be that odd moment of finding one's soulmate when Motomiya spoke his name. While the other had called out “Kaiser” before – and it sounded quite sweet when he said it – he’d never spoken the name of Ichijouji Ken to him. He’d worried that such might change now. But there was nothing at all. Nothing to worry about. 

He found something to worry about after the game – after Motomiya made such a ridiculous play to stop him, tearing a wound in his leg. Not very bad; some iodine and a bandage would take care of it. 

But afterwards, Motomiya came back over, staring at the blood on his pants leg. “Sorry about that,” Motomiya said, rubbing the back of his head. “Do you mind if I check it out?” 

“Go ahead. It’s nothing, really,” Ken said, keeping his flawless smile plastered on. He settled down, stretched his leg out, and pulled the pants leg up. Motomiya bent over it, then reached out and touched a finger to the slightly puffy flesh. 

At the touch, warmth spread all over Ken from that point. His eyes widened in surprise as the puffiness faded away and the tear in his flesh healed up as if it had never been there to begin with. He swallowed, staring at Motomiya, who stared back at him, his own eyes as wide and shocked. 

“Did you -” Ken shook his head. He couldn’t deny it. The wound had been there. He could remember the pain, but he couldn’t feel the pain now. It had been healed. 

_Touch-Heal._ A very rare way to find a soulmate, but a known one. He considered for a few seconds, then looked at a scrape he’d seen on Motomiya’s own face. 

“May I?” 

He didn’t think that Motomiya would deny it. He would want to know as much as Ken himself did. True to his expectations, Motomiya nodded. Ken rested his fingers against the scrape, a wash of warmth going through him as he did, and the scrape healed up under his touch. 

Daisuke stared at him, shock fading away to be replaced by awe and wonder. He grinned wider and wider. “You’re my soulmate. I’m _your_ soulmate!” His eyes all but glowed in a deep wonder that Ken hadn’t ever seen anyone associate with him before. Even when his parents praised his high grades or people admired his accomplishments, it wasn’t like this at all. 

“You’re going to have to meet my parents! They’re not going to believe this! Can I meet yours? We need to go out sometimes. Oh, I need to introduce you to my friends!” Motomiya threw a glance over his shoulder, then back to Ken. 

Ken kept that smile on his lips. “We’ll have to do that,” he agreed quietly. “Unfortunately, not now. I have – things I need to do.” He gestured to the coach, who came over with a paper and pen at his instruction, and wrote down his home number. He’d never given this to anyone. “Here. I’ll call you later.” 

Motomiya nodded eagerly, writing his own down on a scrap and handing it over. “I can’t wait!” 

Ken smiled his very sweetest smile. “Neither can I.” He really couldn't. He wasn’t a Truth-Teller, but the words were honest regardless. He hadn’t yet made plans, but he would, very soon indeed. 

* * *

Daisuke didn’t quite check to see if he were walking on air, but he wouldn’t have been surprised in the slightest. He’d found his soulmate! He was a Touch-Heal! 

And his soulmate was _Ichijouji Ken_! He squealed inside just at the thought of it. He’d really done it! It happened! 

“Mom and Dad are gonna love this!” He laughed, hands wrapped behind his head. “Jun’s gonna go _ballistic_!” She’d been bragging for over a year about all the dreams she and Momoe shared. Now he’d have something to brag about too. 

Taichi patted him on the shoulder. “Well, this wasn’t what I had in mind but I told you not to worry about it.” 

Daisuke grinned even more. “I wasn’t worrying.” At least he hadn’t worried all that much. He almost wished the Digimon Kaiser would appear before him now. He thought he’d be able to take him down without breaking a sweat. 

He glanced over his shoulder and spied a figure a distance away. Just looking at that figure made his entire body tingle in pleasure, especially on the side of his face where Ken had touched him. He waved one hand, and smiled to see the other wave back. 

Today was the best day that he’d had in his entire life. 

* * *

“You’re kidding!” Jun stared at him. “Your soulmate is _who_?” 

Daisuke grinned proudly. “You heard me. He’s Ichijouji Ken. We’re Touch-Heals.” He brought up one hand to his cheek. “You should have been there!” 

“I’m not going to believe it until I see it,” Jun said, snorting a little, but a grin on her lips. “When is he coming over?” 

“Don’t know yet. He’s busy a lot.” Daisuke had known that before the soccer game. He couldn’t stop himself from buzzing mentally in joy, however. He wanted so much to hear Ken’s voice again. He had to admit there’d been a hint of familiarity about it, as if he’d heard him somewhere else before. But he couldn’t place where. 

He stared at the phone, wishing he could take it to his room. “He said he’d call later, though.” 

“Don’t talk all night,” his mom said with a fond smile. “We might need to use it later.” 

“I know, I know,” Daisuke said, waving one hand as he went to settle down next to it. Technically he knew he had homework. It didn’t seem to matter right now. 

Especially as the phone rang and he grabbed for it at once. “Hello?” 

“Hello, Motomiya.” 

Daisuke froze at once. He’d heard that voice before. Only a handful of times, but enough to recognize it. “How ” How had the Kaiser gotten his number? Why did he have it? He paled. 

Before he could ask anything else, the Kaiser kept talking. “If you want your questions answered, then come to the Digital World. I’m setting a gate onto your computer. Don’t tell anyone. This is going to be between me and you. Come as soon as possible. You may bring your Digimon.” 

Even more words choked in Daisuke’s throat, held back by the simple fact of his parents and sister being there. He swallowed. 

“I’ll see you there,” was all he said. He heard a confirming noise from the Kaiser, then a click and a dial tone. He stared at the phone, as empty inside as he’d been full of joy only moments earlier. 

Jun leaned closer. “Daisuke? You okay? Everything all right?” 

Daisuke nodded slowly. He got to his feet. “It’s nothing. I need to get some rest.” He headed to his room. He’d heard that voice before. How could the Kaiser have his number? 

He wanted to tell himself that somehow the Kaiser had gotten it from Ken. But the fact that he’d _heard that voice_ , far too often, rang over and over in his mind. But he couldn’t bring himself to believe it. Not now. Not when the truth would be there so soon. 

He locked himself in his room. He could hear his parents and Jun talking about what happened, clearly as confused as he was. Or he bet they thought. No one could be as confused as he was right now. 

“Daisuke?” Chibimon stared at him as he came over to his computer. He didn’t use it a lot, but it was there. Now he turned it on, wondering vaguely how the Kaiser would put a gate on it. He’d never heard about that being possible. 

But when it loaded up, the gate was there. Chibimon hopped onto his shoulder and stared at it. “Whoa. What’s a gate doing there?” 

“I don’t know. Chibimon, we’re going to the Digital World. Probably right to the Kaiser’s place.” 

Chibimon stared at him, jaw dropping. “What? Why? How? We don’t need to do that!” 

“Yes, I do.” Daisuke shook his head. “Come on. The sooner we get this over with, the better.” He tried very hard not to think about what was going on before he got his D-3 out and entered the Digital World. 

He shuddered as he realized where they’d appeared – a place that could only be the Digimon Kaiser’s base. A short distance away were several screens floating in the air and a chair set before them. Seated in the chair was – someone. He swallowed. 

“Come here.” Oh. That voice. Too close, too familiar, for all that he’d heard it kindly addressed towards him only earlier that day. But he moved forward. He had to get this over with. 

When he could see the figure, it was clearly the Kaiser. His eyes were on the screens before them, only lightly visible behind his visor. Daisuke turned to the screen and flinched to see the encounter with Ichijouji Ken there replaying from multiple angles. 

“I never would have suspected it would be you,” the Kaiser spoke. “I can’t imagine _why_ it would be you. What do you have that I could ever want?” His eyes flicked to Daisuke. “Except for your surrender.” 

“You’re never getting that!” Daisuke snapped at once. “I don’t care what you say!” 

“Don’t you?” Kaiser smiled. “You seemed very interested in what I had to say earlier.” 

Daisuke’s heart sank. He’d known from the moment he got the call. There wasn't any way that he couldn’t have known. He just didn’t want to _know_. He wanted to be wrong. 

But Kaiser reached up one hand and removed the visor, staring at him with the unmistakable violet eyes of Ichijouji Ken. “You are my soulmate. And vice versa. Ken’s lip curled, his features cold and haughty. “I am going to relocate to this world effective immediately. I expect you to join me. Also effective immediately.” 

Daisuke’s jaw worked. He shook his head rapidly. “Not a chance! I’m trying to save the Digital World from you, not whatever you think you’re doing!” He set his hands on his hips. “You’re going to stop this whole conquering thing, _effective immediately_!” 

Ken – or Kaiser – eyed him thoughtfully, then chuckled a very amused chuckle. “That isn’t how it works, Motomiya. As my soulmate, you belong to me. You will listen to me. That means you do as I tell you. I want you here with me.” He raised one finger. “You may consider yourself lucky. If we weren’t soulmates, I would already be planning your ultimate destruction. I can still do that, if you refuse to accept your place is at my side.” 

Daisuke heaved himself forward, hands grabbing for Ken, wanting to shake some sense into him. He’d hardly made a move forward when a light blasted down all around him, keeping him restrained. Kaiser smiled a smile that spoke nothing of anything but triumph. 

“I believe that indicates your decision. Therefore, until you come to your senses and accept that your destiny is to be mine, I will keep you right here.” Kaiser regarded him. “You and your Digimon – for now. I have some interesting ideas I wish to use regarding him. But we’ll see how that works.” 

Daisuke tried to pound on the column of light that kept him imprisoned. It did nothing. Nor did V-mon pounding. He’d watched all along, confused, until this odd imprisonment. “What are you doing? Let us out of here!” 

“Oh, I will. In good time. When I have other ways to keep you obedient. I have some interesting ideas already. I’ve been thinking about them since I first saw you. My decision back then was because I knew your ridiculous friends would do anything to get you back. But now that I know you’re mine regardless – whatever they try will fail to work. You are mine forever. As was clearly mean to be.” 

He stood up and gestured. “Come along. You can walk in there. It will follow you. But you can only go where I want you to go. If you attempt to enter restricted space, you won’t be allowed.” 

Daisuke clenched his fists. He should have known better. He should have guessed the Kaiser had some horrible plan. He just hadn’t expected it to be like _this_. 

“You can’t keep me like this. My parents – my sister – my _friends_!” 

Kaiser smiled a wicked smile. Daisuke’s heart sunk at the sight of it. This did not feel good in the slightest. “As soon as you entered the gate, it deleted itself off your computer. Everyone saw what happened at our game. I will simply arrange matters so everyone believes we've run away together. We would hardly be the only pair of soulmates to do that, would we? As for your _friends_ \- they’ll know where you are. And they won’t be able to do anything at all about it.” 

He picked up his visor and stared at Daisuke, that smile not having faded for a single moment, before putting it back on. “After all, you’re my soulmate and they all know it.” 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** I may continue this world one day. But not right now. Please see my ffnet profile or my tumblr for a statement about my current wips.


End file.
